


You’re My Cherry Pie

by AlexsFandomFanfics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carry On s15e20, Different Ending to s15e20 Supernatural, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Fix-it fic, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg!Sam Winchester, Pregnant Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexsFandomFanfics/pseuds/AlexsFandomFanfics
Summary: He looked at his stomach. Dean could die not knowing about their child. Not knowing that they could have had the apple pie life.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Sam could hear the heart beat. Vaguely. He knew his brother was lying fast. He had already loss consciousness from blood lost. He shakily took out his phone, calling 911. “My b-brother. He’s been stabbed in the back with a piece of rebar, I think it is. I-I need help. Please. Umm, location? T-The old barn on the outskirts of town. P-Please get here fast. H-He’s lost consciousness!” Sam ended the call, a few sobs leaving him. He looked at his stomach. Dean could die not knowing about their child. Not knowing that they could have had the apple pie life. He felt relief flood him when he heard the ambulance sirens a few minutes later. He had successfully got Dean out of the barn. Laid on the hood of the Impala, Dean was loosing minutes to live. He was growing paler, his breathing shallow. Sam still had tears rolling down his cheeks. His brother and lover might die. He might die without meeting their child. The paramedics was loading Dean into the back of the ambulance. Sam felt like he had just been stabbed when told he couldn’t ride in the ambulance with Dean. But he held himself together. He knew Dean would kill him if he left the Impala sitting here. He followed the ambulance to the hospital. Not knowing this whole time whether his brother was going to live or not. Sam was panicking. He felt like he was crawling in his skin. The paramedics rushed him into the hospital. To a room to get him stitched up and quick. Sam was told to stay in the waiting room. He was left with a nurse who helped fill out Deans information. Tried to help calm him down. The youngest Winchester had been on the verge of a full on panic attack when he was able to process what was happening. So he left with a nurse in the waiting room.   
  


🍒

Finally, after a couple of hours, the doctor came out with a smile on his face. “Your brother. He is going to live. Now, he is not awake yet. We don’t know when he will wake up but you can go in there with him. You can also stay over night if you would like. If you wish to stay the night with your brother, I can arrange for a cot to be set up in the corner for you to sleep on.” The doctor explained. Sam felt relief flood him. Happiness that couldn’t be described any other way. Their baby would have a daddy and a mommy to look after it. To teach it. He grinned and nodded. “Yes, sir. Thank you so much.” He smiled at the doctor before rushing into Dean’s room. He pulled one of the chair over, sitting beside Dean. He grabbed his hand and brought it to his lips, placing a soft kiss to it. “Hey, De. How are you? Doing okay? I don’t know if you can hear me right now but I’m waiting for you, De. Im going to stay here. With you. The doctor said you would live. Get this, we’re going to have a child, De. I bet it’ll have your freckles. God I hope so. I could stay up for hours counting them. Each and every one.” He said softly. He looked at Dean again. Still no movement. But he could see that his brother was breathing good. That made him feel somewhat content. He smiled a little bit. “I don’t know how long we’ll be here. I hope not long. I know how much you hate these places.” He laughed a little bit. He looked at Dean’s hand and smiled. “I don’t know how but I have this vague memory from when I was maybe 1 year old. Playing with your fingers was my favorite thing to do. I would always reach for your hand and you would always show it to me. You would let bend them. I was so fascinated with them. It also calmed me down. I remember when I was old to know that dad was going places and saving people from the things that go bump in the night, you would sit me down and talk to me. Maybe even sing me to sleep to classic rock songs.” He let out a quiet laugh and then looked at Dean. “Why did you have to scare my like this, you jerk.” He laid his head on the mattress which Dean laid on. He kept his hand on Dean’s, his eyes falling closed. The drowsiness caught up with him and he slowly fell asleep to the sound of beeping. The sound that told him Dean was alive...

🍒

It had been weeks and Dean still wasn’t awake. Sam was slowly loosing hope. He had already developed a small baby bump he manages to keep hidden from the doctors. But the anxiety and stress along with all the sleepless nights of worrying are getting to him. He doesn’t know how much more of this he could take. If Dean does die, he’ll have no one to help him with the pregnancy. No one to hold him and tell him its okay. Castiel was dead and Jack was god now. It was only Sam and Dean and their unborn baby. He was sitting beside Deans bed again. “Hey, De. The baby is doing good so far. I have a bump already! Can you believe it?” He smiled a little bit. He grabbed Dean’s hand and placed it on his stomach. “Can you feel it? Our baby?” He asked quietly. He sighed softly when yet again, Dean didn’t reply. He caressed Deans cheek. “Im scared, De. Please don’t leave me. Please Dean. I can’t do this without you.” Sam let out a soft sob. “I-I cant...I’m not strong enough to do it without you...” He closed his eyes, holding Dean’s hand between his. He looked longing at Dean’s face, begging for a response. “I love you...” He whispered, placing a soft kiss on Dean’s lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Deans eyes fluttered open. He was alone. He went to sit up, immediately regretting to decision as pain shot threw his body. Where was Sam? It was his first thought. He needed to find Sam. He forced himself to sit up, letting out a quiet sob. He looked over in the corner, seeing a cot. Sam had been sleeping here. He smiled a little bit. He flinched when the door opened, his hand shooting to the first thing he could use as a weapon. “Dean?” The youngest Winchester whispered. The big, dorky grin on his face said everything. He ran over to Dean and Dean sat the weapon down. “Fuck, Sam. I’m so sorry.” He whispered. Sam frowned a little bit. “Why are you sorry, De? It wasn’t your fault...” Sam whispered, holding Dean’s face in his hands. He smiled a little bit at him. “You was probably worried sick, Sammy...” Dean whispered. Sam smiled at Dean. “I was Dean. But I knew everything was okay. You always pull through...” He smiled at him, kissing him ever so soft. Dean smiled at him. “I love you, Sammy.” He whispered, wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck. He looked down. At Sam’s stomach. The bump had gotten bigger. “S-Sammy...Is that what I hope it is?” Dean asked quietly. Sam smiled softly. “Yeah, Dean. We’re going to have a child. A little boy or girl. We could live the life we wanted to. A peaceful life...” Sam let out a soft laugh and grinned. Dean smiled big at his little brother.   
  


🍒

Sam and Dean was home. They was looking for a house. A suburban home. Sam’s baby bump was getting bigger as the weeks went on. They didn’t do many hunts. Mostly helped other hunters with lore. Dean was looking for a mechanic job. Sam was looking for a job as a teacher. Lucky he could easily lie and make it seem real. Sam looked at Dean, a hand on his stomach. “Have you found a house yet, De?” He asked softly. “Yeah, Sammy. I did. We can go look at it tomorrow...” Dean grinned. Sam nodded and kissed him softly. “Okay, De.” He giggled


End file.
